Forze del male
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: Force of evil. Sora was under arrest. He was accused of murder. But what really happened to him? AU Sora/Roxas. Incest yaoi. Rated M for gore, rape and dark stuffs. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

English is not my native language. So if you find anything sounding awkward it's because of that. I'm trying my best with my poor English vocab. Sorry for any mistake I made. You're welcome to point out any mistakes. That'll help me to improve my English skills.

This is a yaoi fanfic. **Sora/Roxas**. If you don't like yaoi or don't like the pairing then don't read please.

I'm still new to FFnet, not familiar with all the uploading stuffs yet. So plz bear with me.

Special Thanks to **MeeShee MuhFFin**. This story was inspired by her story _Jail Bait!_ And thanks for letting me borrow the idea of Sora getting arrested. I couldn't resist the idea. xD

Rated M for later. This one's going to get pretty dark and bloody and twisted (and maybe smutty too). Also there is character death.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Forze del Male**

**01**

I didn't do it! I swear I did NOTHING!

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may…"

"Goddammit! I can recite Miranda warnings myself, Cloud, Leon! Just why the fuck you guys wanna arrest me?"

"We suspect that you are involved in the murder of a man named Axel. Sora, just come with us okay?"

"Murder? What kind of sick joke is that? You mean you guys think I actually would kill someone?"

"Sora, don't make this hard for everyone. We've got a witness accusing you of murdering Axel. We have to bring you back for the investigation."

"Cloud's right. Cooperate with us if you want to clear yourself. If you did not do it, then you should be afraid of nothing and just come with us."

"Shit. That sounds like you do think I might be the murder huh? No, Leon, I didn't kill anyone!"

"…Sora, personally I don't believe you would do such crime, but the evidence we have now are all against you. Boss – y'know, your father gave the direct order to us to arrest you. Resisting arrest would do you no good. I promise we'll find out the truth and everything will be fine okay?"

Even Leon said so…I just couldn't believe what was happening right now.

I knew at this point it was meaningless to argue more with them. All I could do now was letting the brunet guy I always look up to as my big brother, my role model to put the handcuff on my wrists and take me to the police car.

Why the hell was this happening to me?

* * *

I don't know since when, but things were getting a bit crazy lately.

Crazy? I mean I couldn't even find the right word for the situation. Something unusual, bizarre, was happening in my surroundings.

First it was Goofy, our ten-year-old dog. Goofy became one of our family members since I was seven and Roxas was six. He was a bit goofy sometimes, but he was our loyal friend Roxas and me always loved since we grew up with him. But a few weeks ago he was found dead in his pet house. Dead. Beaten to death.

It's true that our father Cid was the head of Crime Investigation Bureau. Cops getting hatred and revenge was no news. But if that was for revenge…what kind of coward was that bastard? Killing a pet for some sorta revenge? C'mon, get a real life wimp. But if that was only some kind of prank, like local kids might have done, then it went too far. This was too cruel for a prank. Seriously, why would someone think they have the right to take other living being's life like that? That just made me feel sick.

On top of that, I got a feeling that the culprit knew us. He or she might know our family's schedule. If not, how did he/she manage to sneak in and do the brutal crime without any one of us noticing? It was creepy to thinking that way but I couldn't help but having this bizarre feeling that I was being watched by "someone", from a distance maybe.

Roxas was depressed after Goofy's death. Of course he would. Goofy's death reminded him of Namine's death. Namine, my little sister, his twin sister, our sister. Two years ago, she and Xion were kidnapped…and got murdered in the end…

Fuck. Every time I thought about my long-gone little sister, I felt I couldn't control the wrath still burning inside me. Cops hadn't yet found out who kidnapped and killed my sister ever since what happened two years ago. How fucking ironic! My old man Cid, who was like worshiped as a legendary figure in the police office because of his achievement as a detective and a cop, could NOT save his own daughter! He was not able to even catch the guys who killed his daughter after all these years! What a fucking sarcasm.

My friends were always saying I possess an extraordinary sense of justice. Yeah, I should admit that becoming a great cop "like my old man" was my dream since childhood. It still is. After my sister's death, my resolution of becoming a cop only got firmer. I was planning to go to police school after finishing high school. I want to catch those fucking bastards who killed my sister with my own hands. I want to bring punishment upon those heartless monsters who commit horrible crimes against other human beings. Yes that I will do!

On the other hand, the death of Namine and Xion was too devastating to Roxas. It almost destroyed him…mentally.

Unlike me, my younger brother Roxas was quiet and more thoughtful just like my little sister Namine. They were twins after all. They were closer to each other than they were to me. They had the same blond hair, which was also different from mine. Mine's brown or much darker blond depending on how you look at it. The only common trait all three of us shared was the blue eyes. But still I thought their eyes were more beautiful than mine, like shining sapphires.

Xion was our neighbour's little girl. She was the same age as Roxas and Namine, one year younger than me. They used to stick together, like very close. She was cheerful and upbeat, sometimes quite a tomboy. Someone even pointed out that she was basically like a female version of me, which actually annoyed her a lot (not like I care). Because of their closeness, everyone was teasing Roxas about Xion being "his little girlfriend" at the time. Neither did he deny or admit, just blushing like idiot whenever some one said so. I'd always wondered, if that fucking incident never happened, Roxas and Xion could have made a perfect couple by now. But no, no "what ifs" in real life.

The two most important girls to Roxas left him at the same time, left him forever. Ever since then, he became even more silent, or…emo as they said. I didn't know how to comfort him. I didn't know how to buck him up. Comforting others with words was never my strong point. But I did **care** about him. I was always worrying about him. Our mother Shera died years ago when we were still young. My old man was barely home since he's a workaholic. So basically me and Roxas, we only had each other in this house. I'm his elder brother, only brother. If he couldn't count on me, who else would he able to count on? I swear I'd do anything for him, if he would go back to the old nice Roxas that I knew since his birth. But he didn't want to talk to me anymore. He shut the door, locking me out, locking his heart into his own world and not letting me in anymore. I know I was clumsy in aspects like this. I suck in words. I no longer knew what Roxas was thinking because of the lack of communication. I was upset. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I could possibly do to make him open up again. But I desperately wanted to help him. I cared for him like no one would in this world!

I tried to consult with my two best friends, Kairi and Riku, with my worries over Roxas. But nothing they could help really. They said sometimes you just had to let time to heal. In this case Roxas had to overcome his own problem by himself. It was his problem after all. There's nothing I could really do besides letting him know I was always there for him if he needed. Nothing really I could do for him…Shit. I had never felt this fucking much frustrated before in my life. Oh well, if Roxas heard me cursing he's probably gonna scowl, again. He didn't like me cursing at all. He pretty much hated profanity like a picky girl. If I ever wanna get a response from him, using "inappropriate words" was the way. He'd be scolding me if I cursed, more like giving me a lecture, not that I minded though. No, not at all. I _wanted_ him to talk to me, by all means.

For some reason Riku and Roxas never got along with each other ever since we were kids. They didn't even bother to conceal their hostility towards each other even in front of me. But I knew Riku was a good guy in the heart. It's just not like easy to get kind words from a guy like Riku who always wanna keep up his cool image all the time, especially in front of girls like Kairi. But still, he told me not to give up upon Roxas yet. For that I thanked him already.

Kairi, being a smart and sensitive girl as she was, on the other hand was more helpful. She had given me many advices regarding Roxas's mental situation. One thing she told me freaked me out most. She said there's something known as PTSD – post-traumatic whatever disorder – that some people would get after experiencing a large tragic event. She thought Roxas might have PTSD and one thing I had to be extremely careful was that some people with PTSD would commit self-injuring or even have suicide attempt. _Self-Injuring. Suicide attempt._ Those words hit me like bricks. Roxas was already considered as an emo kid by many. And I knew when he lost control of his emotions, he could turn really violent, like really _really_ violent. Remember the computer he smashed into pieces when he got madly angry? God that was scary. I promised myself to never ever piss him off since then.

Now thinking about it, my fear of what Kairi had said might become true really started consuming me.

But life is like that, always. Whatever you fear most always ended up smacking in your face.

Just couple days after Goofy's death. That morning I woke up early. Not fully awaken yet, I wandered into the open bathroom thinking no one was using it. But Roxas was there. He almost jumped when I showed up. Something caught my eyes and suddenly I fully regain my consciousness. Something as crimson as flames that almost burnt my eyes. Bandages and paper towels stained with blood. I immediately grabbed Roxas's wrist asking him what the fuck's going on. He didn't answer me. His face twisted because of the pain. Only then I realized there was thick crimson liquid on my hand.

It was his blood.

Crimson cuts were lying on his lower arm. Burning red against his pale skin. It hurt my eyes. And my heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N again: Even though Miranda warnings appeared at the beginning, but I'm actually following the Japanese law enforcement system which I'm more familiar with. Anyway just something I feel have to make clear.

Oh the title _Forze del Male_ is Italian. It means "force of evil". Guess you KH fans should know it already xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N:** Oh, sorry forget to mention in the first chap. It's gonna be incest yaoi. Again Sora/Roxas. Reviews will be appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Forze del Male**

**02**

"Roxas, what happened? What the hell's going on?"

"Let go."

"Fuck, answer my question! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I said, let go of me."

"Did you do this to yourself? Did you cut yourself? Shit, just tell me the truth!"

"…you are hurting me Sora. Will you just let go of me please?"

"Why? You know it hurts then why the hell you are doing this to yourself?"

I was mad at him. No, I was beyond mad at this point. I knew he's emo, unstable, but I never expected he'd go this far. Why? Why he chose to injure himself instead of talking his problem to me? Like I was not worth being trusted? Not worth talking to? What the hell was going on in his mind that made him _have to_ do this to himself?

Then I just came to realize that I was not pissed off by him, I was mad at _me_, myself. The one who could only watch his only brother slowly go insane but wasn't able to do a fuck damn thing to help him. I hate this helpless frustrated feeling. I hate myself for doing nothing to help him get out of his nightmares. I was useless, just likeI was_ last time_…

"Roxas, I beg you, just tell me okay? Tell me what you're thinking. I want to help. I'm worrying about you like sick!"

I suddenly saw a flash of sadness appeared in his sapphiric eyes, causing me to loose my grip on his wrist a bit. He slowly shook his head, withdrawing his hand from my grip. And I let him go.

"Sora, leave me alone, just leave me alone."

"But I can't! I'm your brother."

"I don't want you to be my brother!"

He yelled this to me before fleeing out the bathroom, leaving a shocked me behind. I suddenly lost all my words and senses.

What…what was that supposed to mean? He didn't want me as his brother. Did I do something _that _wrong that made him hate me so much? Did I fail…as a brother?

The pain spreading like shockwave in my chest was familiar to me. I had this pain twice before. When mom died. When Namine died.

I simply couldn't take what he just told me. The only one I cared in this world, my only brother, now hated me.

Goddarmit! What the fuck was I supposed to do then?

I punched the tiled bathroom wall, hard. Red blood came out from my fist, staining the white tile. Now watching the blood both on my palm and the back of my hand, I almost laughed atmyself. Maybe I had this self-injury tendency just like him after all?

* * *

The room was in darkness. The blond teen was pinned down on his own bed, with another male figure leaning on top of him.

"…Why did you have to kill Goofy?"

The blond teen asked in weak voice, unable to resist the other male who was pinning his wrists on both sides of his head forcefully.

"Goofy? Oh you mean that dead dog."

The other male lifted one of the blond's arm up a bit by grabbing his wrist. He leaned down and started licking the no longer bleeding cuts that the younger teen had on his pale skin.

"Well, that thing was barking at me like a mad dog, too much for my liking."

The blond teen frowned at the half-hearted response. He didn't like at all what the other was doing to him or saying at the moment.

"I just kicked the thing couple times. Who knows it'd be _that_ fragile?"

The other shrugged, adding another heartless comment.

"He was aged! Of course he couldn't take your 'couple' kicks. How could you…"

"C'mon Roxas, it's just a dog. That old thing was gonna die sooner or later anyway. What's the big deal?"

"How could you say that…"

The other male released the blond's wrist, leaning up towards the teen. He was trying to place a kiss upon the younger teen's lips, but the blond teen only avoided him by turning his head to the side.

"…Sora was upset." The blond teen muttered.

"Because of the death of that old dog? Or because of the cuts on your arm?"

The icy dark voice caused the blond start to shiver.

"You know well what I mean…he...he's probably started noticing already…"

"So? You want to tell him the _truth_ then?"

Not answering, the blond bit his lower lips nervously, afraid to look into the other's poisonous eyes.

"Roxas, don't you ever forget what I've told you. Do NOT forget what you've promised me."

"But..!"

"You know too well just as I do. If you let _Sora_ know the truth, let him know what has happened between you and me…"

The other male lowered his head, getting very close to the blond teen's ear. He whispered in an even deeper almost sinister voice.

"_Sora._ will. go. insane."

The teen's body started trembling uncontrollably as the other slowly licking the perfect auricle of his ear.

"Then...then don't do things like that again...he'll begin to suspect…"

The blond almost couldn't hold himself to finish the sentence while the other male moved to his pale neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his jawline to his neck, licking sensationally and slowly.

"Don't you think the game would be more fun this way?"

"…Agh!"

The blond teen let out a small cry as the other suddenly bit down hard on his neck, leaving a crimson mark on the beautiful pale skin. Then he kept sucking and nipping at the already abused fresh, making the red spot go even darker.

"No! Stop it!"

Angered by the other's vicious intention, the blond resumed his once-stopped struggle against the more powerful male on top of him. He didn't want this anymore.

"Shhh, Roxas. You do not want to wake _Sora_ up, do you?"

Just one sentence was enough to successfully cease his resistance. Tears started shedding from the corner of his blue eyes, wetting the pillow underneath him.

"I don't mind. But are you sure you want to let _Sora_ see what you look like… now?"

Low evil laughter echoing near the blond's ears, the other male had his hands on the completely exposed chest of the blond teen, caressing slowly along the sensitive skin and eventually captured the pink nipples of the blond under his fingers. He then pinched the teen's already harden nipples forcefully, earning a painful moan from the younger, just to remind the half-naked boy what his current status was.

"I don't want this. Please stop…please."

When the other finally reached down and yanked the younger teen's pajama pants off his hips, Roxas tried to make his last helpless appeal with his broken weak voice, but only got sealed by a lustful kiss the other male forced upon him.

_Sora…_

He closed his eyes in despair, calling _his_ name with all his heart again and again in his mind, hoping that could at least somehow relieve the torturous pains that he was going to receive in the next very moment.

* * *

**A/N again**: Any one want to guess who is the one doing Roxas at the end of this chapter? No, not that redhead. I'm a fundamental Akuroku hater. So, sorry you won't see any of that from me.

If anyone reviews, I'll tell you the answer. xD Yes, please review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed this story. Love you guys! Again, this fic is incest yaoi Sora/Roxas. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, please just stay away from it then. I'm a slow writer but I'll try update a.s.a. I can. Oh, also sorry for the typos. Me and my poor vision. If you spot any typos and mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **don't own.

* * *

**Forze de male**

**03**

Police office is no strange place to me. This is a place I visited (not in that sense) often ever since I was a kid. I never thought of a day I would come here as a suspect. Basically I knew everyone and everyone in this office knew me, always treating me as their little brother. I guess it was weird for everyone to face this awkward situation, as I was a suspect of murder now.

Leon and Cloud asked me a bunch of questions and I answered them. When they asked me for alibi, I froze. Now thinking about it, I did not really remember what I was doing at the time they said the murder happened. No, I didn't remember. My memory was fuzzy. I thought I was sleeping at home…probably – that's what I told them. Now it sounds even more suspicious right? Yes that's right. I didn't have any valid alibi either. It was almost true when Leon said the evidence was all against me at this point.

Speaking of evidence, that so-called witness, Saix, that blue-haired scarred bastard! When I learned it was him giving accusation against me of killing Axel, I just knew I was framed! This was a setup without a doubt! I was almost sure that "someone" transferred the evil to me. But I didn't have any evidence. Fuck.

To be honest, I did say it aloud once that I wanted to kill that SOB redhead. But that's just some crap slipping out of your mouth when you're most pissed. I didn't mean I'd do it in action. I also often ranted about how I would like to kill those bastards who kidnapped and murdered my little sister Namine. But that's just ranting, nothing more. Being brought up in a cop family, I know it well individual can not judge the criminals no matter how justified you are. Lynching is illegal. I would be no better than those scums if I ever did that.

But I have to admit one fact. When I learned about the redhead's death, I rejoiced. OK, I was more than happy over the news.

Somehow I knew, I lost my sense of justice at that very moment when I was cheering over the redhead's death. It was heartless. It was unacceptable. But I couldn't help. I was corrupted, full of myself. Dark emotions took over me, corrupting my heart. The negative emotion people call "Jealousy" has already tainted my heart. Even though I didn't kill the redhead with my own hands, I couldn't say I was "innocent" either. I almost felt it was my punishment, being arrested by my own friends who were like big brothers to me.

The next day after I got arrested, Roxas came to visit me. I lost sleep the night before. I couldn't stop wondering what Roxas's reaction would be since I killed…no, I was accused of killing Axel. The bitterness was eating me inside whenever I thought about…them. I asked myself again and again, if it was for Roxas, would I go that far to kill another human being just for him? I had to be honest to myself, my answer was yes. I probably would do anything, if it was for him…for him…

But still, I knew I didn't kill the redhead. No I didn't. It was not me!

Much to my surprise, Roxas was in his usual cool and calm self when he met me. But I still could see the worries hiding in his ocean-blue eyes, or was that just my wishful illusion? The thinking that he was actually worrying about me somehow comforted my restless heart. But soon, a much deeper anxiety engulfed me again. What if he thought I was the murder just like the others? What if he didn't believe me that I didn't kill his lover? What if he didn't trust me? Frankly I didn't care much if the whole world decided not to believe me. But not him. I couldn't take it if he turned his back on me just like the others! I would fall apart if he didn't trust me. I would go insane.

"I didn't kill him! Believe me Roxas! I didn't do that! Please trust me!"

"I know. Calm down Sora, you need to calm down. I trust you."

"You…really believe me?"

I couldn't help but raised my volume, surprised by his words. Cloud, who was sitting over the other corner of the room watching us, made couple of dry coughs to remind me not to over-react. My meeting with Roxas did not follow a standard protocol. It was actually not allowed in this way. My old man was a quite inflexible old-fashioned man. But other people in this office treated me nicely and gave me as much "special treatment" as they could since I always have had good connections with them. But again, this couldn't go too far.

"… …"

His momentary silence made me nervous even more. I could feel my palms wet from sweating as I fisted my hands tight.

"No. You are not the one who did the killing. I believe Sora would never do such a thing."

I couldn't help but felt odd upon hearing his words. Somehow his wording and his tone gave me this weird feeling that it was almost like…almost like he _knew_ who the murder was.

"Listen, Sora," Roxas suddenly lowered his voice, obviously not wanting Cloud, who was drinking his coffee over there, to hear us from here on. "They've asked me where you were at the time of the crime. I told them you were playing PS3 with me at home and then you fell asleep halfway 'coz you were worn out that day from school. Even though family member's testimony cannot be taken as solid alibi evidence, but still, just remember what I've told them and be consistence with me if they ever ask you again. You get it?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe myself hearing what Roxas was saying right now. I couldn't get rid of that weird feeling, again, that somehow he _knew_ the fact that I didn't have a clear memory about that day. And all this playing video games thing, was it really what happened? Or was he just making that up? How come I just simply couldn't recall what happened in that night? Except for the fuzzy memory of sleeping at home on my own bed in the end, I could recall nothing else. So fucking frustrating.

"Yeah, I told them I was sleeping at home. That's all what I can remember anyway."

"Okay then. Just keep in minds that if they ever ask the question again, tell them you were playing with me. Anyways. Just keep it consistent." He nodded. I almost chilled at his calmness. If I remember the word correctly, wasn't this called something like "confession in collusion"? Why the hell was he helping me doing this? What's more, he seemed to be way too calm over the death of that redhead. Why? Was he not angered? Not grieved? How could he act so normal like nothing happened to his lover at all?

"Why are you helping me? You never think the possibility that maybe I AM the murder after all? "

He looked at me with confusion; slowly he shook his head, "No. You didn't do it. I mean, I trust you didn't kill Axel."

That weird feeling raised again. Something in his words…I just couldn't figure it out yet but I knew something was not quite right. Meanwhile, when _that name_ coming out from his lips, I tasted bitterness, _again_. Dark emotions waving inside me, I couldn't suppress my dark impulse to say something I knew I would regret to hell later.

"How can you trust me so sure? You know how much I hate that bastard, don't you! So what if I was the one who killed him? Would you do then – "

"Sora, stop!" He frowned, tired to stop me from saying more. But I didn't want to stop. I wanted to say everything on my mind as the dark emotions taking over me again.

"Whoever killed that redhead, I should thank the guy and shake hands with him! Now that bastard could never ever make use of you again! He deserved it. That asshole fucking deserved it!"

"Sora, shut your mouth, say no more!"

"Why? Does it hurt you? You feel hurt because of his death? C'mon Roxas. Forget about him! Now you can finally find someone else way better than that jerk. Don't you think his death is a fucking good news? Hahahah!"

"Goddammit Sora! How many times do I have to tell you this? Axel and I were not what you think we were for god's sake!"

I was a bit stunned as he cursed. How angry would he be, that would make him curse?

But I couldn't make myself to believe his words. My sanity was gone, sunken into my own sick dark emotions. For a moment I began to believe maybe I _did_ kill him after all, just that I didn't remember the fact that I did it. Ha, how pathetic it sounds! Where's that kind gentle Sora who's always nice to everyone? Where's that Sora who hates evil and injustice with passion? This Sora now would insult a dead man because of personal spites. This Sora would say insensitive things towards others to intentionally hurt them. Just because I was_ jealous_…

Fuck! Why am I like this now? Since when I became like this?

"Listen Sora, if you wanna get out of here as soon as possible, then just shut up your mouth. Don't say any stupid things anymore!"

Roxas struck the table angrily as he stood up. The loud bang sound somehow stopped me from losing my mind further. Cloud, obviously heard the noise too, put down his coffee and ran to us.

If he ever heard our conversation just now…great, they would have my motive for the killing then.

"I have to leave now. Cloud, please take care of Sora. Looks like he's a bit out of his mind. Guess he still can't take on the fact he's under arrest now. Could you take care of him for me?"

Roxas glared at me coldly. The way he talked to Cloud was almost like he was the elder brother rather than I was.

He's leaving. My head cooled off a bit when I heard those words. I regretted deeply for what I've just said to him. I said sorry to him. I was really really sorry for what I've done. I didn't even think I deserve his forgiveness. But I wished he could stay a bit longer. I wished he could stay with me…forever.

I couldn't read the emotions in his eyes after I said my apologies. His cold glare softened. Those beautiful ocean-blue eyes were flashing with something I couldn't explain well in words. Was it "guilty" in his eyes? Why guilty? _I_ was supposed to be one who should feel guilty! Was it "pain" in his eyes? Yes…I caused pains to him. It's all my fault. And…was it also "love" there? Love…I wanted to fool myself as mush as possible, but this one was beyond ridiculousness. He could never love me…in the same way I love him.

He didn't say anything before leaving. He left the room silently following after Cloud. Watching his back as he leaving, I knew I couldn't deny this to myself any more as my heart aching like bitch. I've been in denial for too long. But I couldn't deny this any longer. I knew I couldn't deny this forbidden feeling towards my own brother any longer.

I threw myself back into the chair, buried my face into my palms in deep frustration.

Fuck it. Why does all this have to happen? Why am I like this now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/****N: **Sorry for not updating for long time. I hope someone still has an interest in this story, though this one seems to be not that popular compared to my other stories…Anyways.

**Warning**: this chapter contains _incest_, _rape_ and disturbing contents such as killing animals in an abusive way. Don't read if this disturbs you.

**Edit**: Corrected some errors. Thanks to Izzy for beta this chapter!

* * *

**Forze de male**

**0****4**

Restless in my cell, another sleepless night for me. I had to calm myself down. I had to think. Yes, to think, to make sense. Thinking was not my thing if you know me. I was a man of action. I didn't like to think too much. But things have changed. In the past two years, ever since my sister died, I've done more thinking than the sum of what I did in the first fifteen years of my life.

I was puzzled, all confused after the meeting with Roxas today. I always thought he and Axel were…even though he denied it before as well, but I thought it was that he just didn't want me to know about him being gay. But his cold and unconcerned reaction over the redhead's death really surprised me today. Would you behave like that if the person you liked died? Would you collude confessions with the suspect that might be the one who killed you loved one? His reaction, his behaviour, it just didn't make sense at all. Could I have… gotten all this completely wrong in the first place?

Fuck! If it was not that pyro bastard, then who the hell was the one left those _kiss marks_ on his body?

Just at the very thought of those scarlet marks already made my features twist up in pain. No, please, not again. That black blaze called jealousy was flaring up inside me again. I couldn't get rid of those negative emotions that were haunting me, corrupting me and making me ugly, no matter how hard I have tried. I became a stranger to myself. I no longer know who I am. Like the bitter and mean Sora who _wanted_ to hurt his beloved this afternoon. I didn't know _him_! It was not _me_! Impulsive, irritable, grumpy, when did I become someone like this?

When? When…? I knew when. Ever since _those_ strange and crazy things happened one after another, my life started turning up side down. I found myself ending up in a perplexing maze. I was struggling like I was sinking down into the mire. Fear and upset, confusion and frustration, all these negative feelings started consuming me from the inside, eating up my sanity.

I felt like there was a **demon**, a **force of evil** nearby me. He was _watching_ me all this time. He was setting up everything. I even doubted if _he_ was the one who framed me for this murder. But I didn't have a single piece of factual evidence for what I believed. I couldn't even prove that _he_ really did exist. I couldn't even tell others what I believed about _him_. They would just think of me as some delusional psycho. That's right. Kairi told me it was called paranoia, or something, when I mentioned _him_ just that one time. Paranoid, makes you sound like some annoying school-girl doesn't it? Was I just paranoid then?

Demons do not exist in the real world.

So, what's the conclusion?

Was all this just my illusions? Delusions? Was this so-called demon just some easy, cheesy answer to all that I came up with in order to run away from the complicated reality that I didn't want to face up to?

No, Sora, think. Calm down and think. Think from the very beginning again. There must be something I've overlooked. There must be some clues that were yet to be discovered. All this couldn't occur by chance. There must be some connections. Just think and find it!

* * *

Not long after Goofy's death, pets in our neighbourhood were killed one after another, killed in such an inhumanly cruel way. First victim was Donald, the pet duck our neighbour next door kept as their favourite. The duck's neck was twisted like someone was wringing a piece of wet cloth. The wings were pulled off from its body while the duck was still alive. You could tell this by seeing the amount of blood it spilt. The most vicious thing the murder did was that Donald's dead body was placed right in front the main entrance of our neighbour's house. White feathers and red blood were all over the place, making the lady next door scream and cry in horror and disbelief at the scene.

The next victim was Mickey, a black Schnauzer Leon and Cloud, who were living a few houses away from us, had kept as a pet for three years (no one ever thought Cloud would choose a Schnauzer as a pet but he did anyways). Mickey died in an even more horrible way that one could hardly bear to look at it. His head was ripped off from his body, so as his four limbs. Not only that, his guts were pulled out from his cavity, intestines wrapping around his beheaded trunk. Even Leon and Cloud, who as cops probably had seen worse things at crime scenes, had their face turn deadly pale right upon seeing Mickey's remains.

It was way beyond any kind of pranks. The person—whoever did this–was definitely a psychopath with no mercy. But the question was why _he_ was doing this? Was he just killing for joy? Or was this a sort of warning message he wanted to give?

My intuition told me that, this was a provocation. _He_ wanted to provoke rage.

But from whom? My old man? My family? Or…me?

Mickey's remains were placed right in front of the door of our house instead of at Leon and Cloud's place.

Roxas almost puked his guts out that night. He lost his appetite for several days. My reaction? Of course I was disgusted like everyone else was. But more than that, there was something strange growing and growing in my mind. It was like _fear_ but more than that. My heart was throbbing in a strange way in my chest when we saw Mickey's body. Like I said before, I felt like _someone_ was watching me ever since Goofy's death, and this feeling returned to me, had grown even stronger this time. I almost could see the golden evil light flickering in _his_ eyes. Man, this was just crazy! Why the hell was I having this nonexistent vision?

My fear came from the unknown. I didn't know what the murderer's purpose was. That murderer, who was hiding himself in the darkness, who was extremely cunning for he committed brutal killings without leaving any trace, somehow I just knew that_ he_ did not do this randomly just for some joy. That's what I was afraid of most. Not only me, the whole neighbourhood was shrouded under shadows of fear after the serial pet killing. _He_ successfully induced this psychological stress upon all of us. Parents no longer allowed their kids to play outside for too long, for no one knew whether or not the murderer's next target would be a human instead of a pet.

My fear also came from something else. A doubt. A possibility. Even after I saw the self-induced cuttings on Roxas's arm, I couldn't help but start to have this doubt…could it possibly be him?

Unstable emotions. Loss of control. Violence. Self injury. Transformation. Killing small animals, instead. Was this even possible? Could it be possible that he did it even without himself realizing it?

No. No fucking way!

What the hell—I'm suspecting my own brother? I shook my head violently, wanting to chase this terrible absurd suspicion away from my head. There's no fucking way it'd be him! Roxas would never ever do such things!

But wait…I used to think he'd never do such things like cutting himself, didn't I? But he did anyway. Do I really know my own brother?

Damnit. Even though he told me to leave him alone, even though he hated me now, I still wanted to help him, I still wanted to talk to him, desperately. I had this feeling, that if I left everything go unchecked like this, our once peaceful life could be completely turned upside down in the near future. I couldn't watch my brother lose his mind without doing anything.

He's my only brother, the only person I truly care for, the only person I truly…love.

But that night, the night I tried to talk to him again, I saw something, something completely blew up my mind, something set off the darkness inside my heart ever since then. A kiss mark…a love bite on his neck. Scarlet like blood, stinging my eyes, a damn, fucking, love bite!

No wonder he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that day despite the temperature not even being that cold!

Having changed into his pyjama, he didn't know I would come to his room that night, he didn't expect me to see that angry dark red mark on his neck. What is it? A mosquito bite? What, you think me just a gullible three-year-old kid? Every normal seventeen-year-old guy would know what that fucking it is!

When all of my blood rushed up to my head, when my whole body went numb because of what I just saw, I, for the first time realized how sick I was. I knew my reactions were abnormal. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. He's having a relationship with someone. He finally stepped out of Xion's shadow and moved on, starting a new relationship. I should congratulate him. I should feel happy for him. But instead, all I felt was this fucking painful **jealousy** burning in my heart!

Fuck it.

First self-harm, now the love bite. Just how many other things is he hiding from me? Just what on earth does he think I am to him? Like a total stranger? Does his only brother have a single piece of meaning to him? I care for you so much, but you just treat me like a stranger. Why? Why not open up to me? Why hide everything from me? Why turn me down? Why? Why? Why?

I felt extremely tired for whatever reason. I was just tired, mentally. I left his room like a zombie. At the moment I stepped into my own room, my vision suddenly turned black. All I could feel was my collapsing body hit the cold floor. Then I completely blanked out.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?"

The blonde teen groaned in anger, he was forcefully pinned by another male figure against a wall. He struggled all he could to get away from the other's imprisoning. But it was no use. All he got back was the other male's sick twisted low laughter, mocking his pathetic effort to resist.

"What do I want? What do you think?"

Deep sexy voice whispered ever so seductively close to his ear, making the blonde teen shiver uncontrollably. The blonde boy tried to ignore the other's hand mapping out his naked body, touching every sensitive spot of his teasingly. The other knew him, knew all his weakness. He knew he couldn't hold his fragile defence for long.

"If what you want is **me**, you already have me! Why do you still have to do those terrible things? Why do you still…Argh!"

He was interrupted when the other roughly yanked his pyjama pants and boxers off his hips. He gasped in fear when he felt the other's rock-hard cock pressed directly at his tight entrance.

"Why? I told you, the game would be more fun this way, right?"

The other male started licking the blonde's blushing face ever so slowly, enjoying the lovely sight as the younger teen's pretty face twisted in terror and pain.

"…Wh-What are you going to do to _him_? What the hell do you want from _him_?"

"What do I want from _him_? What I want, Roxas, is _his_ destruction. I want to destroy every piece of _him_ until nothing is left. I want nothing but to ruin everything of _him_, everything, every-single-fucking-thing of my dear _Sora_."

"You freak! Arrggh!"

No prep, no lubrication, the other male shoved all his cock into the blonde's tight hole at once, not caring how much pain and damage it would cause to the younger boy.

On the contrast, that was his purpose. The painful screams he evoked from the blonde teen made him grin happily. He loves his screaming, loves it so much. Not giving the younger boy any time to adjust, he started ramming into the blonde's body again and again, harder and harder. He wanted to hear more painful screaming to fulfil his sadistic greed. He wanted his Roxas to scream more for him. He wanted to see that beautiful face twisted more in agony and despair, all because of him.

The smell of blood soon tainted the air in the room. The boy's blood now became the best lube, making the tight hole all slick and easy for him to enter. He kept pounding into the blonde, thrusting ever so deep into him in a way that could hurt the boy's internal organs.

"Ah! Ah! No! S-stop!...Please! Stop it! No...Agh!"

The blonde was writhing against him in despair. He kept trying to slap and punch on his shoulders, trying so hard to push him away. But this pathetic resistance accomplished nothing but further flared up his sadistic lust drive. He loves his struggle, as much as he loves those high-pitched painful screams, the screams that were so loud echoing around the whole house. But no matter how loud he was screaming, no one would come to his rescue, no one –

"No! Stop, Sora! Stop!"

_Humph, hehehehehe__h, HAHAHAHAHAH!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well, now you know who's the one doing Roxas, don't you? His name starts with an "S" (not as for Sadist though...xD) .

This is a hard story to write, I need more motivation for it. So please let me know what you think of it. Should I continue or should I just forget about this story? Reviews please?


End file.
